Babies, not consequences
by La Vi3 bOh3M3
Summary: A 2 or 3 chapter story about the after effects of a night when Addie and Derek spend a night together! An idea done many times, but good nonetheless! Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so I had posted this story before about 2 days ago, and I decided to delete it and repost it with chapters and a new title because its much more organized and professional this way! So please, read and review!

Summary: I was bored, and I had to write this...its about the after effects of a night Addison and Derek share together! ((This idea has probably been done millions of times, but I had to write it!)) Also, its supposed to be a short, 3 or 4 chapter story, with minor detail and skipping around to the most important parts, I think. So yeah...//rambling.

Rating: T...the usual.

Disclaimer: Haha totally not mine. The kids are though!

* * *

"Miranda…I need a consult." Addison Montgomery came up quietly behind Miranda Bailey and whispered in her ear. 

"What for?" She looked skeptical.

"Just please. I need a consult. I can ask Izzie if I have—"Addison started.

"Shut up. I'll help you." Miranda rolled her eyes and pulled Addison's arm, dragging her into an empty exam room. She shut the door behind her.

"What is it?" Miranda questioned.

"I think I'm pregnant." Addison blurted out, bluntly.

Miranda drew in a sharp breathe and looked at Addison. "Who's the father?"

"I'm not exactly sure…" She trailed off, lying of course.

"Oh lord, Addison…"

"Please Dr. Bailey. All I need is some blood work. Like I said, I can ask Izzie if I have to."

Bailey waved her hand, shushing her friend. "Wait here. Let me get the supplies."

Relieved, Addison lay back on the hospital bed and closed her eyes. What was she going to do if she was pregnant? Sure she had wanted children...but she wasn't even married. If the father was Derek, which was the most likely case, she was well…screwed, to put it simply. He and Meredith seemed happy now. And the last thing Addison wanted was to wreck that for him.

Addison was brought of out her thoughts when Bailey returned with the supplies. She did all the blood work, followed by a pelvic exam, and when she was finished, she turned to Addison.

"You know the drill. When it comes back, how do you want it returned to you? I can get it, or you can."

"I'll pick the results up. Thanks Miranda. I appreciate it."

"Anytime." Bailey sighed. As she turned to leave, she swung back and looked Addison in the eye. "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to let me know."

"I know." Addison replied. "Thanks again."

And with that, Dr. Bailey left, leaving Addison to her thoughts.

She rested a hand on her belly and sighed. In her heart, she knew she was pregnant. She could feel it. She just didn't know how in the hell she was going to tell Derek.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"I'm here to pick up results for Addison Montgomery." Addison rested her elbow on the counter near the pick-up station for blood work.

A week later she had returned to pick up the results of her pregnancy tests. Her heart pounded as the technician handed her the charts and smiled. "Thanks."

It took much effort for her not to sprint to the nearest bathroom or exam room to read the results. Instead, she calmly walked down the hall into an empty on-call room.

Hands shaking, and heart pounding she ripped open the manila envelope that held her future.

In summary it said: Pregnant. 3 weeks to be exact.

She dropped to the bed and started to cry. What was she going to do? She was carrying a baby… a baby she was sure was going to be un-wanted once Derek found out it was his. She dropped the file beside her and cried into her hands. "Oh Addison. What have you done now?" She chided herself. After a good 5 minutes of just simply crying, a knock at the door startled her.

"Someone's in here!" She called out.

The person didn't bother listening though, and pushed open the door. Callie walked in.

"Oh Addie, what happened?" She sat down next to her friend.

Without an answer, Addison shoved the envelope into Callie's hands.

Callie opened it, read it, and shut it. All without saying a word.  
"What did McMoron do now?" She rolled her eyes.

Addison laughed through her tears. "Why do you automatically assume he did something?"

"No other man could make you cry like this."

She laughed again. "3 weeks ago." She said solemnly. "We had sex 3 weeks ago and these are the repercussions. A baby."

"Do you want to keep the baby?" Callie questioned, rubbing Addison's arm comfortingly.

"I think so." She replied, carefully. "But Derek wont."

"And how do you know this?" Callie questioned.

"He's with Meredith now. He won't want a baby that every time he looks at, he'll think of what he lost because of it." Addison whispered.

She leaned into Callie, and Callie wrapped her arms around her. "Don't cry, Add. We'll figure something out."

"Thank you, Cal. Thank you for being here." Addison said.

"Anytime, Manhattan."

* * *

A/N: Chapter one...finished! I think that this story will end up being about 3 chapters long, because remember, it IS a short story, but yeah look for the updates! and PLEASE PLEASE review! I need feedback! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews...here's chapter two! Read and reviewwww!

* * *

"Twins!" Callie laughed joyously. "Addie, you're having twins!" 

Addison laughed along with Callie as Miranda performed an ultra sound on her growing stomach.

"Two girls, Dr. Montgomery. You're having two girls." Miranda glanced down at her very vulnerable friend as she began to cry.

"What is it?' She questioned.

"I don't really know." Addison admitted, wiping her face. "It's just…a lot, I guess."

"Aww, of course it is." Callie squeezed her hand.

3 months later, Addison still hadn't told Derek she was carrying his children. She had concealed her growing stomach with very un-Addison- like clothes. She had been seeing Miranda Bailey for all the doctoring she needed, without anyone but Callie knowing. While Callie spoke to Addison as she got dressed, Miranda studied her friend. She had been put through the wringer many many times…and this was the icing on the cake. She needed to tell Derek she was having two babies and if he acted like a jerk in response, Miranda silently swore she could kick his McMoron's ass and knock some sense into him.

"Hey, Addison…?" Miranda started.

"Yeah?"

"Have you told Derek yet?"

Addison cast her eyes downward and shrugged. "No."

"Oh, Addison get on it!" Bailey responded.

Addison sat down on the bed and looked at her friends. "I will. I promise."

Callie and Miranda rolled their eyes. They knew it would take at least another 2 months before Addison got up the courage to tell Derek she was having his kids.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Addison!" Callie hissed, sliding up behind her.

"What?!" Addison jumped; hand on her stomach, protectively. "Jesus, Cal, you scared me!"

"Tell him!"

"Shush! We're at the hospital…people are here…anyone could overhear you!" Addison growled back. "I don't know why it's such a big deal anyways…"

Addison put down the file she was studying and started on her way to the elevators, Callie still at her heel.

"Are you joking?" Callie questioned, "Addison, be realistic. You are 4 months away from having those kids, and their father doesn't even know! I'll bet people have even started suspecting things because you've gotten so big."

"Thanks." Addison replied, sarcastically. "And I know that. I will tell him." She stepped into the open elevator. As the doors closed, Callie shook her head in confusion.

Sometimes she just didn't understand her friend. Callie knew that if she was pregnant she would want the father's entire support. She continued to think about Addison and her situation as she made her way to her next patient.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Addison sprinted up to Derek as he walked in the other direction. "Derek, wait up!"

He stopped, sighed, and turned to face his ex. "What?" He snapped.

She was taken aback by his cold demeanor. What had she done to him? Maybe he and Meredith had a fight.

"Look…we need to talk." She started.

"Can it wait? I have an hour lunch break later." And he started to walk away.

"No, Derek, wait." She grabbed his shoulder. "This affects your future. Please. We need to talk now."

Derek could see that the red-head was serious. "Okay. On- call room?"

Addison spun on her heel and started towards the on- call room, Derek following close behind. She shut the door behind them as he sat on the bed, sighing.

"What is this all about?"

"Look…" She began, nervous. "What I'm about to tell you is going to affect the rest of your life. And I don't know why you seem to be in a bad mood now, but I need your support through this."

"What is it, Addie? You're making me nervous."

She wrung her hands and bit her lip, all conveying the fact that she was extremely nervous. "Well…I'm 5 months pregnant. With your children."

Derek's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock. "You-you-you mean that night we shared 5 months ago produced consequences?"

"Not consequences, children." She scolded him.

"Oh my god." He stood up, running his hands through his hair. 'I can't do this. I'm not with you. I'm with Meredith. I don't want children right now."

Addison's face fell and she felt hurt. Maybe he should have thought of that before coming to her hotel 5 months ago in desperate need of her. She knew Derek didn't want the babies, but she sure did. She already loved them. She sang to them every night and already picked out their names. True, it was extremely unexpected, but now she couldn't imagine not having them.

"Derek please. Just think about this." Addison grabbed his hands.

He pulled away. "No! Addison, this isn't fair. You can't spring this on me...Meredith and I are engaged. You can't tell me this now and expect me to run back to you."

Tears began to fall from Addison's blue/gray eyes. "You bastard. YOU aren't being fair. You came to me when you were alone, now why can't I come to you? Please, Derek, just think about this."

He shook his head vehemently, and started towards the door. "I can't." He whispered.

"The girls need a father. I can't raise them by myself." She dropped to the bed, and begged him, tears running down her face. "I love you Derek, I really do. I need you."

Derek didn't know what to say. 'I'm so sorry, Addie." And with that, he left, leaving Addison to her tears.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Those of you that read, PLEASE review!!! I feel like this story isnt getting a good response at all! So yeah, make me happy, and REVIEW! Chapter 3 to be up maybe tommorow?? 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's chapter 3. I just wanted to let all of you guys know, that this story is going to move pretty fast from here. It jumps around alot and I think there's only going to be one more chapter! Read on!

CCke: I understand what you're saying about the reviews, but when I get reviews I feel like people are reading what I love doing and that gives me a small push to continue writing..so yeah, just wanted to respond to that! Thanks for reading, though.

picric drea: I totally agree with what you've said... and you seem like an ADDEK fan! And to answer your question, this chapter should give the little answer to your question as to why they slept together.

Disclaimer: Not mine!!

* * *

Derek's mind was a whirlwind of emotions. He didn't know where to turn. Meredith. No, not Meredith. His head spun with the thought of the two baby girls he had created with his ex-wife. He loved Meredith, and he couldn't just run to back to Addison. He couldnt help thinking if he had just stayed in the trailer that night after his fight with Meredith. But he was incredibly lonely and upset and Addison was the only person he thought to go to. Next thing they knew, temptation became too much, clothes were flying, and babies were being created. But…they were his children, and he had always wanted children. Even if they were a mistake. He slipped into an empty on-call room and sat down, head in his hands. He needed to think. His future depended on it.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

7 months into her pregnancy, Addison still hadn't spoken to Derek after that day in the on-call room when she told him about the babies. She was obviously fully showing now, and the entire hospital knew she was pregnant. They just didn't know who the father was. She wore maternity clothes to work, but still had the same energy to work that she had always had. Her heart ached every time she saw Derek and Meredith together. She took that as a sign that Derek wasn't going to be helping her with the babies. She was fine with that, she guessed, but she would still need child support from him. She hoped he was at least a decent enough man to give her the money she needed for the children. She had told Callie and Miranda what he had done, and Miranda automatically marched over to him about to kick his ass, when Addison pulled her back. There was no use fighting. Derek didn't want the twins, that much was clear. Many a times, she had just sat down and cried. Cried for the twins, cried for her loss, and cried for Derek. In truth, he was a lost man. With children he would never see, and a dirty whore as a girlfriend. But most of all, she cried for the love she felt for him. She truly did love him and he wasn't reciprocating those feelings. And it hurt.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGA

The next two months flew by, and by month 9, a nursery was set up in Addison's new apartment for her twins, and Callie and Miranda had thrown her a baby shower, with all the women from the hospital attending. The nursery was soft pink and green and each baby had her name in wooden blocks above her crib. Derek still hadn't spoken to Addison, and on the outside she was okay with it. In the inside though, she wished and hoped every day that he would come back to her.

But before she knew it, it was baby time! She had been having a quiet dinner with Callie when her water broke. Callie rushed her to the hospital instantly. Hours later, she was pushing like no tomorrow.

"Push, Montgomery, PUSH!" Miranda Bailey was at the foot of the bed, coaching her friend and colleague.

Callie was at Addison's side, holding her hand, and pushing her sweaty hair back away from her face. Of course, Derek was nowhere in sight. Miranda and Callie couldn't believe a man would ever treat a woman like Derek had done to Addison. He was probably at home with Meredith while his ex- wife gave birth to HIS children.

10 minutes later, Addison was still pushing, but to no avail. She was becoming frustrated as well, and she began to cry. "Derek…" Her cries sounded strangled. She needed him. "Oh Derek...please. I need you." To no one in particular. Callie looked at Miranda with worried eyes. What if Addison was becoming delirious? Tears dripping down her face, she finally pushed baby #1 into the world, her cries filling the room.

"One more, Addie, one more. Let's go, one big push." Bailey instructed.

Within minute's baby #2 was born. Addison lay back in the bed and cried. So Derek hadn't shown. She had been hoping that somewhere in his heart he would realize where he belonged. But he hadn't. She tried to push him out of her head and tried to focus on her newborns.

Dr. Bailey brought the eldest one over first. "Congratulations Dr. Montgomery, you have a healthy baby girl." She handed the squirming bundle to Addison, and returned to tend to the other baby. Callie continued to stand next to Addison, showing her support.

Addison looked down at the child in her arms and smiled. She was the splitting image of her mother. A head full of dark red hair, and gray eyes. She was crying, and it was a loud cry, much like her mothers. Addison rubbed her thumb over her baby's soft forehead. "Welcome to the world, Megan Callie Montgomery."

Callie's attention turned to Addison as she heard her name. "Addie…no..."

Addison looked up at her friend and smiled. "Yes, Callie. If it weren't for you then I don't know what I would have done these past 9 months. My eldest deserves your middle name"  
"Oh, Addie, thank you so much." Callie reached down and gently ran her fingers over the baby's soft hair. "She's beautiful. Congratulations."

"Thanks you." Addison smiled.

Bailey came over with the second baby a couple minutes later. She took Megan and handed Addison the younger of the two. "Here you go, mama. Baby number two. A healthy baby girl."

Addison looked down at the sleeping child in her hands and burst into tears. She looked exactly like Derek. Dark curly hair and blue eyes...she was quiet too; sleeping, not a care in the world. Just like her father. Addison almost couldn't stand to look at her baby girl because she reminded her too much of the man that hurt her.

"Addison! What's wrong?" Callie questioned, alarmed and confused.

"She looks too much like D-D-Derek…" Addison stuttered, the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Callie rubbed Addison's shoulder. "I'm actually going to kick that man's ass. How could one person cause this much pain?" She started to walk away.

"Callie, wait." Addison called. "Don't go. I just need to forget him and focus on my beautiful little girls." She had stopped crying and was trying to push Derek out of her thoughts and focus on the baby in her arms. As the moments ticked by, it became easier.

Bailey came over with Megan in her arms and smiled at Addison. "What's this little one's name?" She indicated towards the baby in Addison's arms.

"Katharine Miranda Montgomery." She smiled at Dr. Bailey.

"Oh, lord, Addison, thank you so much. This is such a great honor." Bailey brushed a stray tear falling from her eyes, trying not to let anyone see it.

"Oh Miranda, you're crying. Give it up. We all see you." Addison cried.

"Shut up, Montgomery."

Callie, Miranda, and Addison laughed at the situation. The situation was light, and they were all happy with the beautiful children in Addison's arms.

Addison looked down at the two same, yet very different babies in her arms. One, the splitting image of herself, and the other, a copy of her ex. She couldn't even bring herself to explain the love she felt for the sleeping beings in her arms. From that moment on, she was sure she could live without Derek. She would have her friends to help.

* * *

A/N: Alright, to be continued. I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last! Review if you read please. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, this is the final chapter of this short little ficlet! Hope you've enjoyed it so far. Please review. ((Sorry this is so short))

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

The clock read 3:26 A.M in Addison Montgomery's hospital room. All was quiet, and she had fallen asleep after a good cry an hour or so ago. She couldn't really explain why she had cried. Maybe she was happy, maybe exhausted, or maybe she missed Derek. All were possibilities. But she was asleep now, her twins in bassinets beside her bed, also sleeping soundly. 

When her door opened, and an unknown figure entered, she slept through it. The figure crossed to her bed, pulled up a chair and simply sat next to Addison. His gentle crying was what woke Addison up. Her gray eyes shot open and her thoughts automatically went to her daughters. She saw someone she never expected. Derek Shepard was sitting next to her, crying. She looked worried and confused, to say the least.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"Addison, I'm so, so, so sorry." He cried into the bed. 'I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you the past 9 months, and I'm sorry I wasn't here for the birth."

Addison's eyes began to tear up. He was back. Her husband was by her bedside. "But, Derek, why—"

"Let me finish." He wiped his eyes. "I'm so sorry I was an idiot for not realizing it sooner. You're my wife, and I LOVE you, I don't love Meredith. Of course I love our daughters, and want them and I do want to be with you. If you'll accept me back, I would love to be a part of yours and their lives." He gestured towards the sleeping girls.

At this, Addison began to cry. "I never thought you would come back." She sobbed into his jacket. "I missed you so much. I wanted to be with you during my pregnancy but you were never there."

"I know, Addie, and for that I'm sorry. I was such an idiot to never see it before. Will you take me back?" He questioned, having to wipe his eyes yet again. "Will you, Addison Forbes Montgomery take me back after all the bullshit I've put you through?"

Addison didn't even have to think twice. In truth, he had hurt her, but he was her husband, she loved him with all her heart, and she missed his terribly. They would just have to work on all their problems and issues. "I will." She whispered, tears fallings, unable to stop them.

After they cried into each other for 5 minutes, Addison pulled away. 'Would you like to meet your daughters?' She hopped out of bed and walked over to Megan's bassinet, lifting her gently out of it and bringing her over to Derek.

"This is Megan Callie Montgomery Shepard." She gave Derek his daughter and he shivered at the baby's warmth. He looked down at his eldest child and grinned like an idiot. "Addie, she looks exactly like you!"

Addison smiled. "And this," she picked up Katharine, "is Katharine Miranda Montgomery Shepard."

She didn't hand the baby to him since he was holding Megan but she lifted her so he could see. "Oh my god." He whispered. "Splitting image…" he trailed off.

"Of you?' She questioned.

"Yeah…" he smiled sheepishly.

"That she is, Der that she is." Addison got back into bed, holding her youngest child. Both twins were sleeping.

Addison looked at Derek, who was looking down at Megan and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. He gently played with her dark red hair and to him; she was the only other person in the world. Addison smiled. She couldn't believe her luck. Her husband was back, no longer McJerk, and she was now the proud mother of two healthy baby girls.

* * *

A/N: FINISHED!! Wow...that was fun. Actually one of my most fun to write…so PLEASE review if you took the time to actually read that. Thanks for reading, and hope to see ya'll round sometime! 


End file.
